


Up

by Gracy_rose



Series: Welcome to Wonderland [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, weird as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Jefferson has some ups and downs. An old friend is back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_M/gifts).



> I'm have trouble tagging please comment tags you think should be put in tell me.

  
Jefferson woke up in a dark room, with a major headache. He felt something cold on his wrist. He pulled forward only find the cold on wrists were handcuffs. He turned around and saw he had been cuffed to support beam in an old building. Who could have, he thought before realizing who brought him here. “Damn it Lily!” He yelled.

He continuously pulled forward trying to brake the metal restraints. He did his best to stand up, but without full mobility with his hands he just looked stupid. “Oh Jefferson. I thought you knew better.” A sweet voice giggled. He looked over to his left where the voice came from. A young brown hair, blue eye girl stood by a wall. She had an evil grin and her hair was in a messy bun. She was bare foot and wrapped in a purple robe. “What did you give me?” He asks knowing Lily was the type of person who would drug him. “An old wonderland drug called, Narrici.” She smirked. “Shirt.” He used that one in his knock out tea sometimes. It caused headaches like the one he has.

She walked over to him, bent down, and looked him in the eye. God I love your eyes. She couldn’t help thinking. They sparkled in the dim light. Even after being drugged and kidnapped by a woman who both hates and loves him he has now fear in his green eyes. Green! That was her favorite color when she first meet him. Now she only looks at green eyes when they are filled with despair and hopelessness like the eyes before her.

He looked down no longer thinking he could face her even with the little light they had. He knew what she looked like. He could guess her facial expression and get it right by just knowing what she was doing, where she was, or whom she was with. Lily was his everything once.

“No.” She angrily commanded, then grabbed his jaw. It’s strong, yet depressed. Even though she couldn’t she see his face she could feel the hurt. Pretending she didn’t care, she lifted his head and forced his eyes to meet hers. He had changed since they had last seen one another. For one thing he cut his hair and looked far more depressed, almost mad.

Looking at him filled her with rage, and neither noticed her fingers tightening their grasp on his jaw. It caused his lips to slowly press together. Both were too lost in the others eyes to know, let alone care. He could see the rage in her eyes, but let it build as he had begun to feel her long nails piercing his skin. He ignored it knowing he deserved this for what he did to her.

She realized what she was doing when her fingers her almost pushed his checks together. She didn’t let him go, but quite pushing his lips and checks closer together. She lifted his head just a tad more so that she was looking at his luscious lips and red jaw, which was of course her nails fault. Seeing his lips made the anger begin to fade. His eyes made her think of him looking back as he walked away from her. His lips were a reminder of their first kiss, and the words I love you.

She pulled his face closer until their lips where millimeters apart. Really all she had to do was pull down his face so their lips were together, not his lips, her eyes. She tilted his head just enough that she could fit his bottom lip in between her bright red ones. Most people would fight it or bite the other, but not him, not to her. He just closed his eyes and let her hand loosen its grip, she just wouldn’t let his jaw go. She pulled back and once more her gaze locked with his. He still hadn’t spoken, not because of her grip on his face, he could have easily broken away from that, but because he had no words.

Slowly the rage returned. She tried to turn his head back to his lips, but this time he wouldn’t let her hand overpower his neck. He didn’t care that she was squeezing his jaw again. He wanted to look at her, so until she turned away he was going to look at her beautiful blue eyes. They were like the ocean were they meat all those years ago. “Turn your head.” She commanded him, yet he still refused.

Her fingers had now pushed his cheeks all the way together. He didn’t care that it hurt, or that her nails made it worse. He wasn’t going to look away form her, not this time. No, this time has is going to do the right thing. I’ll love you, even when you hurt me. He remembered saying those on there wedding day. He had always stuck to that promise even if she didn’t know it.

Lily finally let go of his jaw and his head hung low again. She looked at him with such pity. His eyes were closed, but he knew she was giving him that look. “I don’t need your pity.” He told her not looking up. His breathing was low, calm, but somehow angry at the same time. She took off the robe, which underneath she was in a tank top and booty shirt, then climbed into his lap, pulled his head close and kissed the top of it. His eyes were at the same level as her breast. He knew she had done that purpose. All he had to do was lift his head and he could have what he wanted. They were huge and not been touched by any man in over three decades.

God how he wished he could have them under his tongue, but she wanted that too. Jefferson looked away hoping it would help, but no matter what way he look he saw that mussel shirt. He just wished he could rip it off of her. There are two things stopping him, logic and the damn cuffs.

He knew to torture her he must be tortured as well. She also knew this rule. Only question is who’s stronger?

Lily let her fingers dance his neck only making him want to give in to the temptation more. He stopped breathing though his mouth in an attempts to quite thinking about a rack in front of his eyes. Her fingers began to move from his neck to his back. Her fingertips barely touched each spot on his back, but they made sure to hit every inch. The feeling sent chills though his body.

She moved closer to where her wet core pressed against his lower stomach. Because of this he had lifted his head a tad. Now she had her breast right where they where needed. Tucked under his chin. He could feel them. In fact his chin was almost directly in the middle of them. He couldn’t turn down, nor could he lend back. Looking down would put his face in the middle of it and her arms where in the space behind him. He stared at her neck; and every now and then she would move just a tiny bit causing her breast to jiggle under him.

Nether spoke, Lily had a smile knowing she was winning, and Jefferson had a very hopeless look. She could feel his jaw line tensing up every time she made her boobs move. To her the torture she was feeling was the price for the emotional pain he was feeling.

“Lily.” Jefferson broke. Instead of speaking she dug her finger nails into his back to tell him to continue. He changed his head to a downward position and franticly kiss the tops of her large breast. She moaned, pressing her core even harder against him. He knew that the wet could stain the shirt, but didn’t care. She quickly pulled back just to mess with him a bit more. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. His eyes glowed, just begging for more of her.

She gently cupped his chin with her hand. She kissed him then looked into his eyes again, still begging. It fit, when she meet him and Will they where poor beggars on he streets. Then there was another kiss, this one long.

Jefferson tried to hold on to her lips with his own, but she was in control. This was worse than not having it. Without having it and just seeing it he could trick his mind into not wanting it, but now he has had some of her breast, her lips, they are perfect and his mind knew it. She smiled down at him, telling him that she knows what he wants but will not give it to him.

It also let him know that they were on the road to forgiveness. He had missed her. Every little part of her. All her curves, edges, and imperfections. She smoothly ran her arm down the bottons of his shirt, and it simpely disappeared. He barely noticed, in fact he wouldn’t have if his back wasn’t pressed against the metal beam behind him. His eyes where full of such pain, need, loss and though that was her fault he still loved her.

All he needed was his hands and he could win this war. She kissed his sad little lips, only making him want it more, her more. She placed one of her cold hands over his heart. He took in a sharp breath as her icy skin hit his. The warmth of his chest was intoxicating. It brought them both back to a time from long ago. When they were young and in love.

She wanted to hate him so much. His eyes were still begging, for her. To hate him she had to hurt him. She slapped his cheek and not in a nice way, more a I hate your guts you stupid bitch way. Like a dog he still loved her, still begged for her, always comes back to his owner, master.

He had to look down, for him and for her. He let his head fall so it had a clear view of her breast. With one finger she lifted his confused little head. "Why?" He ask with too many emotions for her to count.

She pretended she didn't hear him. Then put his top lip into her mouth. This time he tried to pull back, but her hands both stopped him. He loved it, more than she knew. Lily knew this wasn't forever. They broke that promise 30 years ago. For now she could love him though. Who knows maybe things will change.


End file.
